


You two are dating

by Jettus01



Category: FBE
Genre: Also I used actual comments from the dyeing hair video, F/M, I hope, Toric - Freeform, fluffy stuff, it's fluffy, you'll love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettus01/pseuds/Jettus01
Summary: 5+15 times people already knew and 1 time they didn’t.





	You two are dating

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I hope you like it! There was some stuff that probably went missing in the writing, so I hope you use your imagination, hehe. Oki, enjoy!

**1\. Tom and Brian**

July 11th, Tom’s birthday. The party Brian and Eric had set up for him was amazing. The songs playing were his favourites. All of his friends were there. Life was great! He did, however, notice something a lot of people didn’t. As the party was getting closer to an end, the DJ put on one of his favourite slow songs. Tom had sat down to sober up a bit. Drinking a glass of water he looked around the “dance floor”. At the side, staying pretty out of sight for some people, were Tori and Eric slow dancing, giggling and talking. Tom smiled as he looked at them. “Hey man, did you like the party?” Brian sat beside him. “Yeah, dude. It was awesome!” Tom told him brightly as he then went back to look over at the couple. “Are they a thing?” Brian asked. “I hope so.” They both sat and smiled knowingly. “Should we ask them?” “Nah, they can tell us in their own time.”

**2\. Eric’s mom (Karla)**

Karla knew that Eric had Tori over and she was glad to see her son so happy. They had been hanging out a lot since VidCon and Karla had a feeling that her boy was not just crushing on the sweet girl. As it was getting late, she heard giggling from the stairs, then whispers. She went out in the hall and saw Eric and Tori blushing whilst talking to each other. They said their goodbyes as Karla casually went back to her seat in the living room. Eric came in not long after with a dopey grin on his face. “Hey, mom. I just asked Tori to be my girlfriend!” He said brightly, his smile widening. Karla looked at him slightly confused. “She wasn’t already?” Eric laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, but I wish we had gotten together sooner because she is the best.” Just talking about Tori made him look so much brighter. “I can see that. She makes you happy, Eric. And that’s all I could ever ask for. Also, she is a sweetheart and I can see she likes you a lot as well.” Karla loved seeing her son so happy. He had never been this happy before.

**3\. Tori’s mom (Silvia)**

“Bye mom, I’m going to the concert!” Tori shouted whilst putting on her shoes. Her mom came out to the hall. “Are you going out with Eric?” She smiled at her daughter. Tori blushed lightly “yeah.” She answered. “Are you together? You’ve gone out with him a lot lately.” Tori smiled brightly. “Yeah, we got officially together last night.” Her smile got brighter at the thought of Eric. Silvia (for people that don’t remember, that is indeed the name to Tori’s mom) smile matched her daughters. “I’m glad. I like Eric, he makes you happy.” She told her. “Yeah, he really does.” The moment broke when they heard a knock on the door. “Don’t leave him waiting. Have fun.” Tori hugged Silvia. “Thanks, mom. Bye!” She then went to open the door where she was met with a smiling Eric.

**4\. Brandon, Maddie, Stephen and Micah (I didn’t add Mikaela, because she wasn’t a part of the C-team at the time)**

The 4 of them realized a few things within the past month. Tori and Eric were a lot closer than usual. There were even some longing looks. It was probably nothing as the two did indeed have a crush on one another last time the other C-teamers checked. Maddie realized in late August. It was 30 minutes until they were streaming when Maddie walked in on them whispering to each other. It was nothing special, but she saw something was up. Tom walked in and saw Maddie standing just a meter from the door. “What’s up, Maddie?” He asked. “Are Tori and Eric dating?” She asked whilst looking at them. “Uh, yeah.” He answered like it was obvious. After the stream was over Tori, Eric, Tom, and Jack left quickly because they had to do something. Maddie turned quickly to Stephen, Micah, and Brandon that had walked over to them. “Have you guys noticed that something is up with Tori and Eric?” She asked them. “They seem a lot closer, that’s for sure,” Stephen answered. “Yeah, if it weren’t for the fact that they haven’t said it, I would guess that they are dating,” Micah told her. “Oh, they are totally dating. Didn’t you see them at Tom’s birthday?” Brandon said. Just as he said it, Tori and Eric came back into the studio. Eric had forgotten his phone and Tori needed to ask Brandon a question. The couple could feel that the others looking at them weirdly. “What’s up, guys?” Eric asked. “Okay, I’m just gonna ask. Are you two dating and haven’t told us?” Tori and Eric blush lightly and looks at each other before answering. “Yeah.” They said at the same time.

**5\. Jack (#TeamJack)**

Jack was probably one of the last people to know. At the beginning of December, he saw the behaviour difference Madeline talked about earlier in the year. Jack usually wasn’t a confused person, but today he was. Before today he wouldn’t think much about it, but now, he could barely look at them without seeing the fact that they were a couple. How could he not see it before? He knew that the fans would joke about them being a thing in the comment section, but the fans were right. The fans, who could only see what FBE wants them to see, realized what was up. Whilst Jack who worked with them, unedited, didn’t. He was happy for them. They look so happy together and that’s what’s important. That day he sat down beside Madeline and told her “I now get what you meant. When you said that you thought they were a couple.” He told her. “That took you like 3 months, but finally!” When Tori and Eric walked into the office not long after, the older people didn’t say anything and just kept working, but both with small smiles on their faces.

**+1. The Fans**

Tori and Eric knew that the fans have been shipping them for a while. Some for years, some for months. But they had been together for almost 7 months now, and it had been the happiest 7 months in their lives. They were cuddling on Eric’s bed and they had just finished a pizza. “You ready to tell people?” Eric asked her. “Yeah. I’m so ready.” Tori smiled up at him. Eric kissed her head before they got up. Setting things up and with kisses here and there, they knew that this was it. Before Eric started the live stream he looked at Tori with adoration in his eyes. “I love you.” He told her, his voice so genuine and clear. “I love you too.” She answered him in a similar way. They kissed and almost forgot what they were actually supposed to do. When they finally got to live streaming, and Eric proudly mentioned that Tori is in fact his girlfriend. The comments were filled with “FINALLY”, “I KNEW IT” and “Oh my gosh, you are the cutest couple!!!”. The fans had a feeling, but they weren’t 100% sure, now they were very certain. They filmed the video, being the sweetest couple you could ever dream off, and the fans were thrilled. February 14th, 2019, Valentine’s day, the fans that didn’t watch the stream got the amazing surprise. The comments were amazing.

_**Jimmy Rustles** _

_Damn Tori and Eric dating for 7 months, Troy and Jillian for 1.5 years_

_FBE members really know how to keep their relationships lowkey_

**_Emma and Hayla_ **

_Eric: don’t flirt with me on camera!_

_Also Eric: Kisses Tori multiple times during video_

**_Essence Weeb Kitty.x3_ **

_14:53 *Jesus Eric putting his hand in her shirt.* Hhhh so flipping cute!! **double heart** **double heart** *This makes me feel so lonely.* **cry emoji** Also i feel bad for Tommy boi. ;-;_

**_K Lee Was_ **

_anyone else stressed that Tori decided to dye hair in a WHITE SHIRT_

**_Kallypaso_ **

_I thought it would be strange but that kiss was too much and I’m dead and I ship it_

**_Ty-Yhana Young_ **

_It’s adorable how he says “hey” when they kiss. Someone find me an Eric._

_**Ava Williams** _

_OMG LOOK AT THE DESCRIPTION THAT'S THE CUTEST FRIKIN THING “time to re-meet the most important person in my life”_

The fans were so supportive and that’s when they knew they did the right choice. There were lots of fans who didn’t suspect anything, but now they do. Finally, they could tell someone who didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> This took some time to write, but I hope you liked it! ~Jettus
> 
> ALSO, BIG THANKS TO THE YEEHAW SQUAD ON INSTA FOR BEING AWESOME, oki thats it bye bye


End file.
